1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organic semiconductor material and to a semiconductor device and in particular, to an organic semiconductor material made of a derivative of a tetrathiafulvalene based compound and to a semiconductor device using this material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, studies regarding a semiconductor device using an organic semiconductor material are keenly made, and its performance is within an inch of a practically useful level. At present, it is reported that a fused aromatic compound which is called pentacene exhibits the best performance as a channel material used in this semiconductor device.
Also, hexathiopentacene which is one of pentacene derivatives is shown as a material exhibiting a high carrier mobility; and bis(methylenedithio)tetrathiafulvalene (BMDT-TTF) and TTF derivatives having an alkyl group introduced thereinto are disclosed as other configurations (see JP-A-2006-5036 (Patent Document 1)).